


Red Bandana

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Heavenlybodies is responsible for this fic. She’s the one who posted those laughing, red bandana pictures on lj. Don’t own them.





	

“What do you think?” Jim asked with a laughing shrug. He’d just recently had his hair cut.

“It’s…uhm…you,” Bones responded.

“Thank you,” Jim said turning back to the mirror and preening.

Bones laughed. The hair did look great. “Jim, I’m not talking about the hair, though that looks good. I’m talking about this,” he said reaching forward and fingering the red bandana tied around Jim’s neck. “Did she give this to you?”

“Yeah, she said she gives it to all her clients,” Jim said.

“Are her clients dogs?” Bones asked trying to hold in the laugh.

“Dogs?” Jim asked, completely perplexed.

“Cause the last people I saw who put these on their clients? Their clients were dogs,” Bones told him.

Jim stared at him. Bones’ mouth mere inches from his as his fingers worked at the knot. “I’m not a dog,” Jim whispered.

“No, you’re not,” Bones whispered back. “You’re my boyfriend, and the bandana has got to go,” he said moments before the handkerchief slipped from its knot and onto the floor to be ignored as Bones kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
